mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Daniel Marino
Daniel Marino (born October 7, 1940) is a capo in the Gambino crime family. His father Gaetano Marino was a soldier in the profaci crime family and his uncle was Carmine Lombardozzi, a capo in the Gambino crime family. Marino briefly served on the “ruling panel” of the Gambino family, from 2008-2010. Early Life Marino was born on October 7th, 1940 in Brooklyn, New York City, he is 5ft 10inches and weighs 165 lbs. His father Gaetano was a member of the Profaci family. Daniel became a member of the Gambino family during the 1960's. In 1963, Daniel Marino and other Gambino associates assaulted a Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) agent at the funeral of Carmine Lombardozzi's father Camillo. Although Lombardozzi was not involved in the attack, the family leadership blamed him for his nephew's poor judgement. 1980's In the 1980's Paul Castellano relied on a group of Capos to supervise family operations. This ruling panel consisted of powerful Garment District, Manhattan mobster Thomas Gambino, Castellano's bodyguard and later underboss Thomas Bilotti, Little Italy, Manhattan Capo Joseph Corrao and powerful Queens capos Daniel Marino and James Failla. In 1985 Paul Castellano and Thomas Bilotti were murdered by gunmen loyal to John Gotti and the ruling panel was disbanded. The surviving capos on the panel kept their jobs in the family and their lives. Marino was placed on the Division of Gaming Enforcement exclusion list because he gambled in excess of $602,000 at five Atlantic City casinos between 1983 and 1990. In early 1986 Marino and fellow capo James Failla were close to the Genovese Family and were approached by boss Vincent Gigante to plot against Gotti, with backing from the Lucchese family. Gigante felt that Gotti had to be punished for the unauthorized murder of Paul Castellano a few months earlier. Marino was allegedly involved in the plot, which would eventually lead to the killing of Gotti's underboss Frank DeCicco on April 13th 1986. An informant later claimed that Gotti also despised Marino and had plans to have him killed because he had suspicions of Marino's involvement in the murders of not only Frank DeCicco, but also Soldier Bartholomew Boriello and Capo Edward Lino, who were all allies of Gotti. On one such occasion Gotti had 2 gunmen waiting for Marino in a closet in his house after he learned that Marino had held $400,000 in annual construction extortion payments to himself. The hit however was aborted. Although Marino and Gotti couldn't get along, he did keep his position as capo and visited Gotti's Ravenite social club, on a weekly basis along with other capos. He also continued to accept murder contracts from Gotti and was involved in the 1989 gangland slaying of Thomas Spinelli and the October 4th, 1990 killing of Soldier Louis DiBono. 1990's In 1992, Marino was arrested and charged with murder and was eventually jailed from 1994 until 2000. While in jail he met a young wiseguy named Thomas Orefice, who would later become his closest and most trusted crew member. In 1995 Anthony Casso, a Lucchese underboss who turned states evidence, identified Marino as a co-conspirator in the failed assassination attempt on Gambino boss John Gotti that killed underboss Frank DeCicco on April 13, 1986 by a car bomb planted under his Buick Electra. During his jail time he also learned that his nephew, Frank Hydell, was cooperating with the FBI. In 1998 Hydell was shot to death in the parking lot of a strip club in Staten Island. The murder was carried out by Gambino associates Thomas "Huck" Carbonaro and Edmund Boyle. Carbonaro was later sentenced to 70 years for the crime, Boyle was found not guilty. 2000's He was released from jail in 2000 and later identified as a member of the family's leadership panel, alongside John Gambino and Bartolomeo Vernace, in 2009. On April 20, 2010, Marino and thirteen other members/associates were arrested and indicted for numerous criminal activities. In addition to the racketeering charges, the fourteen defendants were charged with murder, sex trafficking, sex trafficking of a minor, jury tampering, extortion, assault, wire fraud, narcotics trafficking, loan-sharking and gambling. All the defendants pleaded guilty to lesser charges. Marino was sentenced to 5 years imprisonment after pleading guilty to ordering the 1998 murder of his Bonanno associate nephew Frank Hydell, whom mobsters feared was cooperating with the authorities. He was released on August 27, 2014. Category:Gambino Crime Family Category:Gambino Capos Category:Castellano Faction